Al enterarme que Sirius murió
by cabaret69
Summary: 1 solo capitulo con final y todo. Amor. Lemmon. Esto sucede cuando Lupin le dice que Sirius murio. Animense esta bueno! y no olviden dejar su review.


Al enterarme que Sirius Murió

**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)

Miraba la ventana atenta a un hermoso azul pálido dibujarse entre las nubes mientras mi mano sostenía un bolígrafo negro apuntando los deberes de mañana "Comprar Leche descremada", "Una lata de pintura"… ¿Qué mas?... La vida de muggle, tan complicada y cotidiana, encantadora. Una leve mueca salió de mi boca.

-¿Mamá?- llamó Violeta, mi hija mayor de 16 años

-¿Si Vetty?-Correspondí apaciguadamente como me gusta decirle de cariño

-Un hombre te busca mamá , está en la puerta- Dijo despreocupadamente mientras dio media vuelta y caminó en sentido al refrigerador.

Extrañada me fui a la puerta, ¿Será acaso mi jefe, no puede ser él, siempre llama por teléfono, ¿Será Sean buscando al pequeño Dave a pasar? Pero este día a mi ex marido tiene trabajo hasta las 8… ¿Quien es?

Me apresuré, y vi delante de mi a quien menos esperé ver parado en mi pórtico jamás, un estremecedor susto recorrió mi mente unos instantes. Aquel sujeto que no veía desde hace … SIGLOS… aquel que me hizo bombardearme de mis pasado, de Hogwarts, la magia, mi sangre mágica y a pesar de que la ultima vez que nos vimos teníamos 20,22 años le reconocí totalmente, un poco canoso, un poco cansado y demacrado, era él mismo Remus Lupin buscándome.

-¿Remus?- Le saludé impresionada

-Hola Violeta –Saludó gentil y tranquilamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté de inmediato sedienta de curiosidad-

- Esto tomará tiempo- dijo mirando al piso tranquilo, el nunca cambia –¿Podría pasar?-Preguntó tímidamente

-Claro- dije mientras abrí totalmente la puerta y el se metió a la sala, con unas ropas anticuadas muggles y zapatos claramente del mundo mágico.

-¿Te ofrezco algo?-pregunté –¿Agua, te, café, galletas?-

-Siempre tan amable Violeta- rió ligeramente –No gracias – respondió y se sentó.

-¿Y? ¿A que debo la visita?- Pregunté de inmediato

-No se como decirte esto- expresó pensativo mientras observaba curiosamente el juguete de elmo del pequeño Dave.

-Lo siento- dije guardándolo dentro del corral para bebé que estaba a lado del sofá- Esta vida muggle, ahora tengo hijos- dijo distraídamente mientras de nuevo puse atención a él.

-Bien- pensó de nuevo- Sirius… Sirius ha muerto- dijo de una manera – sensible, tranquila y a la vez cortante

Quedé helada, por un instante el corazón dejó de latir y dejé de respirar

-Lo siento Violeta, yo sé que tu…-

- Que murió, ¡¿Como murió!- le interrumpí y de inmediato un poco histeria, sin poderlo creer

-Cayó tras el velo- Lupin respondió entrecortadamente, tratando de ser sensible –Estaba en una batalla en el ministerio-

-Pero. Sirius le seguían.. ¡El se refugió aquí!- Histéricamente expliqué tratando de entablar las cosas en orden… no podía creerlo, hace tiempo le había visto de nuevo, sucio, con barba, como vagabundo, demacrado…

Aun recuerdo esa noche que llegó sorpresivamente al jardín, con un Hipogrifo. Sean dormía profundamente ignorando la llegada del nuevo visitante. Abrí el cajón de mis cosas apreciadas, saqué mi vieja varita mágica empolvada, bajé las escaleras, abrí la puerta del patio trasero y estaba ahí, con una túnica haraposa, pestilente.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunté asustada conciente que venían por mi, sangre maga

- ¿Vetty? –Preguntó reconociéndome de inmediato y entonces bajé la varita, le reconocí, no había otra persona que me llamara así, el él, Sirius Black, mi Sirius Black.

Tomó una ducha en el cuarto de invitados, le presté ropa de Sean, se veía extrañamente hermoso con ropa muggle, nunca le había visto así antes. Me contó toda su historia, como escapo de Azcaban, como fue traicionado, como James y Lily habían muerto, mientras le rasuraba la barba viéndose mucho mas decente y presentable. Ese joven rostro se veía aun identificable, con arrugas, peor aun era reconocible el chico de Hogwarts.

Le dije que sería bienvenido a mi casa, le escondería bien. Mi ex marido, en ese entonces marido Sean, no le gustaba su presencia. Por supuesto nunca le dije de mi secreto mágico, de mi pasado y mucho menos de Black, el creía que solo era mi "Viejo amigo extranjero", no le gustaba que vistiera su ropa, no le gustaba que ambos compartiéramos la mayor parte del tiempo recordando la escuela, no le gustaba como le miraba añorando regresar a los 17, y sobre todo no le gustaba la semejanza entre él y mi hija Vetty. Los mismos ojos, el cabello negro, la misma afilada cara.

-Nunca me contaste sobre el padre de Violeta-De decía Sean

-No me gusta esa historia- dijo cortante

-Y curiosamente tiene los mismos ojos grises que tu amiguito parásito-Contestó enojado

-¡Eres ridículo!- Grité enojadísima marchándome del lugar

Pero no lo era, no era ridículo. Era una verdad que escondía a toda costa de toda la gente y que tarde que temprano se tenía que saber.

**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤) LEMMON**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)

Un año después de graduarnos de Hogwarts, Sirius se preparaba para auror en la orden del fénix, a punto de cumplir los 19 años, yo a mis 18 le ayudé mientras me concentraba en una carrera muggle y me marcharía a otro pais para siempre. Como buenos amigos Sirius y yo nos reunimos en su departamento. Era un muchacho apuesto, encantador, con un estimulante cuerpo atlético. Sin pensarlo nos dimos un beso, un beso que había esperado desde hace 2 años cuando comencé a enamorarme perdidamente de él.

Recuerdo como le gustaba la misma música muggle al igual que a mí, puso un viejo tocadiscos preguntándome que canción poner. Yo no tenia música en la cabeza, después de esa primera vez que toqué sus labios algo me hacía necesitarlo, le quería totalmente. Quería verlo entre mis brazos eternamente. Así que mientras él estaba atento buscando que discos poner, me levanté y me puse a sus espaldas, le abrase por la espalda mientras el quizás algo sorprendido acarició mi mano.

No lo pude evitar, con otra mano, bajé lentamente, nunca había estado tan cerca de él, por donde estaba su cinto, su zippi, y mi mano sobre su pantalón acariciaba su entrepierna, sintiendo su miembro que comenzó a pararse, soltó un suspiro y un gemido leve.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- me preguntó con voz baja

-Quiero que me hagas tuya- le dije al oído – Esta noche- completé mientras le besé el cuello.

Se volteó hacia mi y sonrió cautivadoramente, con esos ojos cristalinos y penetrantes. Su bien figurada cara se puro a centímetros de la mía –Estaba espero que lo dijeras- confesó y luego su boca redirigió a mi cuello con calidos besos y suspiros, mientras deshacía el moño que sujetaba mi corcel y lo retiró totalmente.

Yo le desabotonaba la camisa mientras el me abrasaba por la cintura besando ahora por debajo de mi cuello deliciosamente.

Me recostó en su alfombra negra y el se acostó sobre mi mientras, recorría con sus manos mis piernas con tibias caricias con sus manos. Mis manos trabajaban en desabrocharle su cinto y pantalón, peor mi poca habilidad lo obligó hacerlo el mismo apresurando el objetivo. Rápidamente quedó desnudo frente mi, Mis ojos recorrieron sus pectorales, su adoben liso con músculos ligeramente calcados, su pelvis, su curiosamente excitante bello púbico y luego un erecto, peligroso, abrumante, liso y resbaladizo miembro masculino, lleno de venas y arrugas que jamás había imaginado, quería acariciarlo por simple curiosidad, pero Sirius tenía otra cosa en mente.

Acomodó mis piernas sobre hombros y con el movimiento de su varita (Que agarró rápidamente) me retiró las pantaletas atravesando mis piernas (Un truco que me tomo desprevenida jeje) y dejando a exposición de su vista y su cuerpo mis cavidades sexuales, introdujo en mi tan delicadamente que sentía milímetro a milímetro como rozaba cada lugar de mi virgen vagina.

Era al principio doloroso, pero caballerosamente Sirius controlaba delicadamente los primeros movimientos, quizás por eso me abrió tanto de piernas, Podía observar sus gestos de placer extrañamente similares al dolor en su atractivo rostro. Podía concentrarme en sus ojos grises penetrando mi alma a través de mis ojos. Facilitó el trabajo. Pero después bajó mis piernas, poniendo mucho mas cómoda. Ahora penetró aun sobre mi, mucho mas brutal, con mas fuerza y dolía mucho menos, sus manos sentían la libertad de recorrer mi cuerpo con deliciosas caricias. Mientras su boca lamía mi piel marcando caminos de extremas sensaciones inolvidablemente placenteras. Era como caminar en el paraíso, como llegar al borde del fin del mundo, el corazón estaba por estallar, y la sangre recorría todo mi cuerpo erizando mi ser, mi cuerpo se fusionaba con el suyo armoniosamente moviéndose como uno solo, como si el estuviese dentro de mi mente y yo en la de él. Sentía como la punta de su húmeda lengua recorría mis pezones erectos, mis dedos se hundían en su cabellera negra alborotada. Y esos sonidos varoniles de su boca. Sentía su piel hirviendo calentando mi piel, sus suspiros estrellarse en mi cuerpo, cada parte de su cuerpo compadeciéndose alimentando mi ardiente cuerpo femenino. Estallamos finalmente en gritos orgásmicos. Sus gritos de voz joven y masculina, eran una melodía de excitación que mi mente necesitaba, cada textura de su cuerpo, mis labios morirían si no los besaba. Si no lo saboreaba….

**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤) LEMMON**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)

Si, consecuencia de todo el presente acto carnal fue Violeta, mi hija. Cosa de ignoraba tanto Sirius como Sean. Pero era obvio por que ambos tenían un parecido singular Black.

Al día siguiente que Sirius me estrenó como mujer me fui para siempre del mundo mágico. Y acordé nunca mas regresar y saber algo de la magia. Después de todo, para Sirisu había sido otra mas en su lista, sin algo significativo en mente, yo lo conocía muy bien, nunca tubo tiempo para enamorarse, solo de corresponder a su cuerpo como hombre.

Anos después conocía a Sean, nos casamos y tuvimos una vida muggle normal, con mucha paz y cotidianidad. Éramos felices, mientras yo pretendía estar casado con el amor de mi vida, pero el amor de mi vida no era él… el amor de mi vida había llegado a esconderse, estaba viviendo en mi casa… estaba cerca una vez mas. Ignorando que su hija estaba tan cerca.

Al tercer día, que la casa estaba sola, solo con Sirius y yo ahí dentro le pregunté de esa noche…

-Significó mucho- contestó el mientras desayunaba huevo con tocino

-¿Y alguna vez me extrañaste?- Pregunté de nuevo

-Si, por supuesto, en Azkaban pensaba mucho en ti- me dijo mirándome, recordando esos ojos grises lujuriosos de años atrás

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que me lamenté huir de mi pasado mágico, por un momento pensé en otra vida, junto a él, boda, sexo, discusiones, casa, mismo techo, yo criando a sus hijos, él en el ministerio, envejeciendo juntos, compartiéndonos mutuamente.

Me levanté miré la ventana fijamente sin decir palabra, sentí inesperadamente sus brazos acariciando mi cintura y su aliento en lo oído. No me hice esperar, moriría si no le diese otro beso en ese instante y así fue nuestras lenguas se unieron una a la otra tan apasionadamente como la ultima vez que nos vimos.

-Nunca dejé de amarte Sirius- Le dije en suspiros – Siempre viví enamorada de ti Canuto-

-Vetty yo también me enamoré de ti- logró responder entre suspiros- Eras mis desvelos en Azkaban, otra noche junto a ti- Dijo abrazándome fuertemente contra su corazón palpitante.

- Hazme una vez mas el amor Sirius, te lo ruego- Le dije con dolor-

-No puedo- contestó determinado quitándome la respiración y haciéndome sufrir, le volteé a ver esperando una respuesta – Tienes familia, tienes hijos y tienes marido-

Y me hizo sentir culpablemente mal –No podemos hacer esto, no puedo destrozar esto que tienes, tienes que valorarlo es algo que yo nunca tuve- lamentó triste , Por un minuto estuve a punto de decirle la verdad de su hija, pero, mejor lo callé, era mejor así, no podía hacerle esto a Vetty. ¿Qué pasaría luego, solo problemas y males psicológicos para todos.

Amaba con el alma a Sirius, el era único, siempre lo fue y la vida lo trajo a mi para despedirse, después de esa confesión de amor, nos dimos el ultimo beso que quedó grabado en mis labios eternamente. El ultimo suspiro de deseo quedó tallado en mi piel. Él comprendió que no podía alterar la paz en una familia estable yo comprendí que el pasado no volvería jamás y se fue, arregló sus asuntos con el hijo de James y su imagen a lo lejos en el hipogrifo que escondí en el garaje montando vuelo a lo alto se pintó eternamente en mi mente…..

Comprendí que ni un amor remplazaría a Sirius, así que me divorcié de Sean. Y solo quedó el recuerdo haciéndome compañía. El humano fue diseñado para muchas cosas, pero ni una de ellas es olvidar el amor de tu vida.

-¿Violeta?-interrumpió Lupin los pensamientos- ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó atento

-Si Remus, estoy bien- Le dije mucho mas tranquila

- Me tengo que ir- Dijo incorporándose –Pero me gustaría regresar a visitarte y recordar viejos tiempos- dijo con una leve risita alentadora

-Ojala puedas Remus- Respondí suspirando

-Nos vemos pronto- Dijo cruzando la puerta y alejándose un poco , el cielo azul alumbró su rostro y dio media vuelta inesperadamente – No se si sea muy tarde, para invitarte una cena algún día- preguntó

- No es tarde Remus- le dije Sonriendo y luego cerré la puerta

Y así es, me enteré que Sirius había muerto, pero mínimo tubo tiempo de decirme lo que quería saber y de darme los mas hermosos recuerdos que llevaré en la mente siempre, el amor de mi vida, y mi corazón correspondió a una llamarada sentimental al igual que cuando le hice el amor, cuando le vi pro ultima vez y ahora al enterarme que Sirius murió.

**Fin…….**

**Gracias por leer este fiction, espero que les haya gustado mucho! Y como podrám ver le deje a Remus de consolación, para que mi Violeta no esté solita. Haaaa la hija de Sirius pensaré en un fic para meterla quizás como novia de Harry jejeje n.n yo y mis ideas locas!**


End file.
